Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom
WARNING: This article contains major spoilers for the Gameverse series. Anyone not caught up with the series should not read. Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom (Numbuh 256) was the Supreme GKND Leader, who hails from Zathura. She and her twin brother Dimentio were the first mortal spacebenders in the universe. Dimentia founded the Galactic Kids Next Door with the help of Jirachi, Gabe, and Jeremy, along with her Magiblots, and after over a million years, she had established a KND on a great many planets. Dimentia was the main antagonist of Operation: GALACSIA and Monty's Galactic Days. History Past Nearly 2 million years ago, during a war that was taking place on Zathura, Dimentia's parents sent her and Dimentio to live in a circus. Dimentia was forced to perform by the circus owners, and was constantly mocked and ridiculed. And the fact their parents left them there, caused her to develop a hatred for adults. She eventually met Darkrai II when he was still a kid, as he was an identical clone created by Darkrai I. The two began to date, and Dimentia enjoyed hanging out with him. Later, Dimentia found the Star God, Jirachi crash-landed on her planet, along with the Wisps, Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239 (Jeremy and Gabe at the time). She knew of Jirachi's powers to grant immortality, and knew Jirachi had little outside experience, so she thought of a way to deceive them. She told them about the disease of adulthood, and that Jirachi was the only cure. She also convinced him the Star Spirits were liars, and the three brought Dimentia to Star Haven and had Jirachi attack the spirits. Dimentia returned to Zathura and told Darkrai of her plan, but he refused to go along with it, saying it would mess up the balance. Dimentia then asked Dimentio if he would like to come, but he chose to stay on Zathura. Following Zathura's closing, Dimentia, Gabe, Jeremy, and Jirachi built their own base and went around to many different planets, convincing children to rise and fight against adults. She also picked one kid to join her group from each planet and slowly built up her organization as the years went on, keeping herself and her operatives young using Jirachi's magic mixed with the Fountain of Dreams. From that day on, it became her goal to find the Seven Stars and restore the Star Rod, and use it to erase adult tyranny from the universe. In Fairy Sisters, Dimentia led a fleet of GKND ships to attack the Irken flagship, Biggest. She ordered all ships to attack Yellow Diamond with Color Cannons, but Diamond absorbed all of the energy beams and flew to the center of the fleet. Dimentia warped Gabe and Jeremy out of there before Yellow Diamond exploded into light and destroyed all the ships. In Before They Were Kings, Dimentia comes to take Monty Uno to GKND, convincing him that he could save several planets and that they had to leave now. Monty's absence puts a hole in Daphne Anderson's heart. Benders' Dawn Saga In Monty's Galactic Days, Monty had visions of Dimentia's past on Zathura with the Nightmare King (or Nightmare Prince as he was in the day). When Khryssa told Dimentia she would be dethroned by Monty in the future, she sent her own army of freaky monsters after him, without him knowing. When Monty discovered her true intentions, the two engaged in battle, which Monty lost. As a result, Monty was blown into the depths of space. Afterwards, Dimentia was confronted by Clockwork in her throne room, saying that someone else would fulfill Monty's destiny and dethrone her. The two engaged in a battle that went throughout the base, and she nearly defeated Clockwork if not for Kobosh coming to rescue him. But while Clockwork got away, Dimentia defeated the Ghost Prince. She then told Ava to never speak of any of the events relating to Monty, and to spread the word. 30 years later, it was revealed that Dimentia went on Earth to spy on Nigel as well, using her alter ego "Muffy Jenkins". She threw off her disguise when Eggbert unknowingly sent her the note about the Splinter Cell being real, to which Dimentia attacked the 4th Grade President and his aid. She was referenced in the one-shot "Another Friend Lost", when Nolan almost assumed that decommissioning was created by a childlike empress that feeds off of misery. She was also referenced in the one-shot "Yell?", when Numbuh 56.8 sang, "I can see an ugly space ruler who feeds off misery!" Operation: GALACSIA Throughout the plot, Dimentia always seemed suspicious of hiding secrets from her operatives, secrets which her new operative, Nigel was quick to discover. Dimentia held a secret dungeon, which held many different alien adults, as well as Chad and Maurice. When Dimentia caught Numbuh 1 down there, she explained to him that those adults were the most heartless and evil, and that Chad and Maurice recently did traitorous things to GKND. She also ordered Numbuh 1 to NOT speak to anyone of what he saw down there. Dimentia also seemed to have a strong distaste in love, and her operatives were ordered to NOT have any sort of romantic relationship, for love "was an adult thing". She explained to Nigel that that was the reason she wanted to break up him and Lizzie, and constantly tried to convince him that Rachel was a heartless, traitorous friend to him that never cared, but Numbuh 1 never believed her for a second. When Dimentia had an unexpected visit from Rachel herself while Nigel was away, she tried her best to convince Rachel to leave, telling her that Nigel never cared and that she should just decommission herself and forget everything. But just before she did, Nigel got back from his mission and he and Rachel were overjoyed to see each other, much to Dimentia's dismay. However, Dimentia was relieved when Nigel decided to stay in GKND in the end, much to Rachel's extreme sadness. Nigel was sad as well when their last moments together was over and she had to go back to Earth. After Nigel's showdown with the Nightmare King the next day, the spirit revealed to him that Dimentia was just lying about the disease, so that Jirachi could always keep her young forever and never have to grow up. He also revealed that he and Dimentia used to date before she told him about her plan, to which he left her, leaving the crazy leader to ban all love from her organization out of rage and hurt. The bald Brit then ventured to the secret area below the Fountain of Dreams, where he found his REAL parents, who told him Dimentia's plans to destroy the universe, using the Star Rod to awaken Zathura, her home world inside a black hole. Nigel threatened to tell the others about her plan, but Dimentia believed Jirachi would never believe him. However, it turned out, the mariachi band stuck a small hidden camera in Nigel's vest since Planet Kateenia, which recorded everything on his journey, including Dimentia's confession. However, before he could play it for Jirachi, he and his friends had to go save his home planet, Earth, when it was being invaded by the Irken Empire. During the invasion, Nigel asked Numbuh 10 (Eva Roberts) to fly to Sector L and play the confession on the news. But on their way back, Dimentia and her Magiblots appeared in their C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. and engaged Numbuh 10 in a battle, in which the anchorwoman broke Dimentia's magic mirror. During the fight, Numbuh 10 noticed a plane to the side of the ship, and jumped her way to the back door and opened it, the strong wind forcing the Magiblots out the bus for them to be chopped up by the plane's propellors, killing them. Eva and Dimentia then fought at the roof of the bus, where Eva used a chi-blocking technique to stop Dimentia's bending. Dimentia was then able to push Eva over the edge, making her hold on for life. Dimentia then took this opportunity to kick her off, but not before blurting out her full name, Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom. Before Dimentia could finish her, she was suddenly pushed over the edge by Numbuh 11.0 (Kade Jackson), who helped Eva back up. Dimentia then returned shortly after the Tallests' defeat to retrieve the Star Rod, but Numbuhs 10 and 11.0 had already played the message, exposing Dimentia's true intentions and marking her end as Supreme Leader. However, she was not finished when she stole the Star Rod, which was stored away in the Arctic Base, then used the dark energy from the fountain to make herself all-powerful and awaken Zathura, which began expanding to destroy the universe. Nigel and his friends, with the help of Star Wolf, then began a siege on the new Dark GKND H.Q.. Nigel confronted Dimentia in her throne room, where Dimentia tried once again to persuade him to join her, but he refused. Nigel then engaged Dimentia in an epic battle, in which he used his own 2x4 weapons to successfully harm her in the first part. During the second part, Nigel was empowered by the Golden Light Wisp and the Galaxia Sword, which was powered by the love of his friends. Dimentia then fused herself with the base and the negative energy, turning herself into a hideous amalgamation, called Nega Dimentia. Nigel, with the help of the Nightmare King, fought the hideous goddess and Nigel finished her off by stabbing the Galaxia Sword right through her chest. As a result, Dimentia, along with the base, fell into Zathura and exploded into light, marking GKND's official end. The Star Spirits and Mother Wisp were then returned to their normal selves and cast a spell on the operatives, so they would begin to age like normal again. In the one-shot "Infinity's Nightmare", Numbuh Infinity had a nightmare of Dimentia sending him to a planet of balloons. Firstborn Saga Sometime later, Dimentia strangled a guard in Underworld Prison, freeing herself from her cell, along with the Magiblots. In Attitude Adjustment, she and her Magiblots found their way out of the Underworld and into the forest outside Delightful Mansion, where they ran into Clockwork, who used his powers to restore Dimentia back to her youth. The five of them hung around in the forest for most of the story, with Clockwork telling Dimentia about giving her a second chance. Near the end, Clockwork gave Dimentia her old Muffy Jenkins disguise. Dimentia told her Magiblots that it was too dangerous to hang around her, telling them to leave and do what they want. After protesting, the Magiblots finally complied, and Dimentia went back to attend Gallagher as Muffy Jenkins. In the one-shot "A Second Chance", Dimentia, in her "Muffy Jenkins" disguise, bumped into Nigel at the hallway at school, and the two started to become friends after a short talk, though Nigel didn't yet know who she was. In Final Preparations, Dimentia saved Nigel and Eva from Ganondorf at the Moonbase, then had him sucked into space. When the main group was about to crash-land on Earth, Dimentia warped them all to safety by a lake. She shocked Ganondorf again, but was pushed into the lake by Lehcar, and her make-up washed off as a result, revealing to everyone that Muffy Jenkins was really Dimentia. That was likely the last appearance of her "Muffy Jenkins" disguise. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Dimentia was ambushed by Rumpel Stiltskin and his witches in the Playground Ruins before Olive Pioji saved her, and brought her to meet the Sonic and Mario Gangs. She is revealed to be Jirachi's Guardian. Throughout the story, she was drowned in negativity and doubtfulness that she'd ever get a second chance. When she finally met up with the main group again, Numbuh Infinity was able to convince her to go with them, and that she could redeem herself for her past mistakes. While on Planet Wisp, she was manipulated by the Darkness Cannon, awakening her evil thoughts against adults inside of her, forcing her to go on a rampage. She was brought to her senses by Marine's lightbending, but was banished from the planet. Not long after, however, she was invited back as everybody expressed their forgiveness to Dimentia, and she was able to awaken herself as Jirachi's Guardian. After defeating the traitorous Magolor, she caught Jirachi inside the Spirit Ball. Nextgen Series Dimentia is married to Numbuh Infinity in the future. They have a daughter named Nebula and a son named Jerome, whom are the founders of the New GKND. Dimentia is also the principal of the new Galaxia Elementary School. In Operation: NECSUS, while Dimentia was watching the news about Tachyon's election to Chancellor, Neftin Prog and New Star Wolf break in to arrest her. Afterwards, Vendra Prog took Dimentia's Space Chi and added it to her own. She was taken to Zordoom Prison, and was meant for Tachyon to use her to translate Zathurian Artifacts, which they were unable to recover. Nebula and her friends eventually came to rescue Dimentia, but she revealed she had no intention of facing Tachyon or helping her find the Dimensionator. She wanted Nebula to find it because she was trying to put her past behind her, and chose to stay in Zordoom until Tachyon was finished. Tachyon ordered her execution, but Red Eye showed up to save her, telling her she could only be free if she faced her past. Dimentia came to Coruscant while her daughter was fighting Tachyon, and MaKayla brought her up to see her. Since Nebula was using her mom's chi at the time, Dimentia told Nebula to use her negative energy to defeat Tachyon, and she did so using the Endless Vortex. But after Tachyon's defeat, Vendra appeared again and took Nebula's chi, using it to power the Dimensionator and bring back the King of Space. To Dimentia's horror, it turned out to be her brother, Dimentio. Dimentio revealed his Logia spacebending and explained his plan to destroy all the universe's matter, using the Nexus. After everyone evacuated Coruscant, Dimentia goes to Kreeli Comet to see IRIS's message from her parents. Blumeré and Nosteré's message plays, telling their kids they are destined for better things, and they'll support them no matter what. But when it finished, Dimentia said they were stupid. Dimentio then shows up, and explains the only thing he cared for besides endless space was his sister. After recapping all their good times, Dimentia refused to accompany him, saying her real brother is gone, empty now. Dimentio then reveals he was the one who controlled Zathura, and tried to destroy the universe when Dimentia awakened him 20 years ago. When Nega Dimentia's body exploded, it blew Dimentio to the Netherverse, where he could begin his plan. Dimentio returns to the Netherverse, leaving an angered Dimentia. Following Nebula's fight with Dimentio, Dimentia got her powers back, but was still saddened by her brother's death. She paid it no mind and decided to look to the future. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Dimentia learns of Nigel's battle with the World Government, and informs her daughter. Nebula then informs her GKND operatives, leading Miyuki Crystal to come down and bring Cheren out of his depressed state. She attends Nigel's funeral. In Turning Point, Dimentia reveals to her daughter that she may not have long to live. Nebula is angry that she wasn't told sooner and returns to the Noah in a rage, Dimentia following. After their argument, the two go separate ways. Dimentia begins to hear a commotion and goes to the Planet Storage to see Certaebium attacking her daughter. Certae nearly kills Nebula, but Dimentia takes the blow instead. Dimentia has a flashback of Tanzy and is suddenly revived as a bird, taking Certae outside. There, she assumes a strange, angelic form, and after two more similar visitors (Plexio and Stalio) arrive, it prompts the invaders to flee the Byway. Plex and Stalio reveal their selves as Phoenios, guardian beings of the omniverse, and explain that Dimentia had become an Inviere due to hosting Tanzyorhanite. In "Farewell, Queen of Stars," Dimentia's old acquaintances held a funeral for her. Using her newfound Inviere powers, Dimentia would battle Dimentio in attempt to rescue Mushroom World and other worlds that were absorbed by his void. In "Warm Welcome," Dimentia visits Phaera Plinam and is excitedly greeted by Borarovite, who proceeds to be her guide. In Heaven's Hotel, Dimentia visits the Heaven's Hotel to join the Christmas party with her friends, and is greeted excitedly by Charlie. She tells her old friends about the new adventures she's had under the Phoenios. In Pirate Wars, when Dimentia learns that one of the Four Emperors is a rogue airbending god, Dimentia uses Phoenios materials to craft Vistium Augrium, a sword made of Space Chi, and has it sent to Nebula so she could duel Skaios. Battles *Dimentia vs. Misty, Olive, and Jagar (individually, offscreen). *Dimentia vs. Monty Uno. *Dimentia vs. Clockwork. *Dimentia vs. Eva Roberts. *Dimentia vs. Nigel and Darkrai II. *Dimentia (as Muffy Jenkins) vs. Ganondorf Dragmire. *Dimentia vs. Playground Ruins monster. *Dimentia vs. Nigel and Rachel. *Dimentia, Nigel, Rachel, Jagar, Sonic, and Blaze vs. Molgera. *Dimentia and Meta Knight vs. Death's Head & Galacta Knight. *Dimentia, Nigel, Kirby, and Death's Head vs. Magolor and Marx. *Dimentia vs. Meldar Prime. *Dimentia and Kirby vs. Marx Soul. *Dimentia and others vs. Arceus. *Dimentia (possessed) vs. Nebula. *Dimentia vs. Certaebium Daciumtior. *Dimentia (Inviere) vs. Dimentio. Relationships Nigel Uno Nigel became Dimentia's favorite after he found the first Star. Although, she's usually annoyed by his disobedience and even threatens to scatter his severed body parts using her spacebending. Nebula D. Winkiebottom Dimentia's daughter would start a New GKND with a better leadership. Because of her own regrets, Dimentia would not interfere with her daughter's duties unless asked for advice, and was very proud of all her daughter had accomplished. Nebula also inherited her mother's spacebending. Rachel T. McKenzie Due to her responsible nature, Dimentia hated Rachel with a passion. She tried talking Rachel into decommissioning herself by saying that Nigel never cared for her after kicking him off the mission. Dimentia long abandoned this hatred after her redemption. Nova of Harnita Dimentia seems to be good friends with Nova, who is the only operative that sees good in Dimentia. Darkrai II Dimentia and Darkrai used to be close friends when they were kids (or when he was a kid at least). But after Darkrai refused to take part in her plan, Dimentia went into mental breakdown and banned all love from her organization. Numbuh Infinity Dimentia seemed the closest in rank with Numbuh Infinity. The KND diplomat had a crush on her. The two are married in the future. Jirachi Dimentia and Jirachi had a mother/son relationship. She lied to him about the disease, so he could keep her young with his powers. Jirachi was able to forgive Dimentia, and trusted Dimentia as his Guardian. Clockwork The two seem to be well acquainted. Dimentia strongly despises the timebending spirit despite him reversing her age in Attitude Adjustment. Appearance Dimentia wears a shirt with purple and yellow stripes going up and down, a face with a black left half and white right half, a yellow left eye and black right eye, black and white hair, wears a purple and yellow jester hat with a "256" taped to it, black pants, and black shoes. Gallery Dimentia.png|Teenage Dimentia (© Buddygirl1004) Jirachi's Dimentia Doll.png|Jirachi holding a Dimentia doll (© SmashBrosNextDoor) Galacsia Poster Depth.jpg|Dimentia in the alt. GALACSIA poster (© Depthcharge2030) Dimentia Queen gown.jpg|Dimentia in a gown with Jirachi (© Sarstar98) Dimensional Gateway Armor 1.jpg|Dimentia and Dimentio in D. Gate Armor (© Sarstar98) Dimentio Cats.jpg|Dimentio (left) and Dimentia (right) as cats (© Sarstar98) Dimentia and Plex.jpg|Dimentia and Plex, fighting in back-to-back formation. Personality Dimentia is very emotionally sensitive, due to how her circus owners treated her, and her parents for abandoning her and Dimentio. This led her to develop a hatred for adults, leading her to start the Kids Next Door. She was able to manipulate Jirachi and all her operatives into thinking adulthood was a disease, and thus forbade anything that only adults would do, such as paperwork, healthy foods, as well as love. Her goal was to destroy the universe and create a new one with no adults. Dimentia hated being betrayed, and is usually paranoid around others that seems distrustful, and will fall into total madness if people go against her wishes. After she was brought back to life, all Dimentia wished was to redeem herself and become the leader that everyone thought she was. She was able to open herself to trust her former enemies, like Nigel, Rachel, or Jirachi, and she could realize herself as Jirachi's Guardian. Powers Dimentia is a spacebender, but after a million+ years, she only learned the basics of her power. As Jirachi's Guardian, she can call upon his power to enhance her own, and this also makes her worthy of using the Galaxia Sword. She can also use her powers to conjure portals in-between people or objects, separating their parts, as seen with Marx. Final Smash "Kids Next Door... BATTLE STATIONS!" Dimentia's Final Smash is GKND Army, where she summons the entire GKND Fleet, along with the Wisps. The fleet attacks every enemy on the field before departing. Stories She's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Before They Were Kings (Chapter 2) *Monty's Galactic Days *Another Friend Lost (referenced) *Operation: GALACSIA *Infinity's Nightmare *Yell? (referenced) *Attitude Adjustment **A Second Chance *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Down in the Negaverse (Aitnemid; mentioned) *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights **Turning Point *Heaven's Hotel *Index and the World Rings (prologue) *Pirate Wars (mentioned) Trivia *Dimentia was the first elemental bender in Gamewizard's series that wasn't a deity. Nigel Uno doesn't count because his bending wasn't known. *She is the first main villain of a story to turn good, and the first one to come back to life. *Her last name was based from the surname of Gruntilda Winkybunion, and introduced as a joke in a similar fashion, though the Winkiebottoms are revealed to be an important family who were Zathura leaders. Category:Females Category:Main Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Galacsia Bosses Category:Spacebenders Category:Firstborn Guardians Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Revived Characters Category:Vindicated Category:Mismatched Eyes Category:GKND Operatives Category:OCs Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Zathurians Category:Winkiebottom Family Category:Magic Users